


King's Captive

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: Vampires are fake right? Well Yugi soon finds out they are very much real. He also finds himself the captive pet of the lord of vampires Atem. And soon after that the lord's enemy takes him from the lord. now Yugi was stuck between two very powerful vampires. the Lord Atem and the vampire thief king Bakura. now he needed to escape but could he? would he?





	1. Chapter 1

I know i gotta update but here's a new story!

Yugi panted as he ran from the bullies. Why were they always after him? Honestly what was so special about him? He assumed they went after him because of how small and weak they saw him. He was small but he didn't think he was weak. Though apparently he was wrong.

"Get back here twerp!" The leader yelled as they chased him.

Yugi ran to the south edge of Domino City and stopped. In front of him was the Shinpi Wood. No one dared to enter there. Anyone who did went missing.

"There you are." Yugi turned to see the four bullies. The leader was smirking. "Ready for the beating of a lifetime?"

Yugi gulped. He looked for a way out but found none. With the woods behind him and four bullies in front of him he was completely cornered. Backing away he came to the edge of the woods. 'What now? I'm dead.' he thought. Looking back at the woods he weighed his options.

"Nowhere to go twerp." the leader smirked.

"There's one place." Yugi said taking a step back.

"You don't have the balls."

"No but I do have the desperation." Yugi said. He turned and ran into the woods. He heard the bullies say to each other he'd die anyways so there was no point on going after him. Sighing he slowed to a walk. Looking around he noted how creepy it was. He felt like someone was watching him.

He wondered if any of the rumors of these woods were true. That everyone who came in were killed. But everyone was too scared to come in and check for bodies. This terrified Yugi now more than ever. What if they were right? What if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life?

Yugi walking not wanting to go back and find the bullies waiting for him. He was terrified of the woods but even more terrified of them. At least here he had a chance. He'd just have to wait them out till dark.

Vampire Lord Atem sat in his throne room bored. He had grown tired of his latest pet and drained it of its blood. What were his pets? Now when you think pets you must think of cats or dogs or any animal. But Lord Atem thought of humans.

Of course your first reaction is humans can't be pets. They're humans. But Lord Atem is a vampire and loves making humans into his pets. Often however he gets bored with them and when this happens he drains them of their blood. He owns many pets. Over 20 actually.

He sat on his throne with three of his female pets fawning over him. They often did what they could to keep him happy. It was not a simple or easy task. He was not easily entertained. His pets did the best they could for if he grew bored with a pet they were as good as dead.

"My lord there has been a sighting." a servant said as they came to him and bowed.

"How does it look?" Atem asked.

"Much like you, my lord. Only smaller, paler, and has uh cuter features." she answered.

"Hm sounds interesting. Have Seto fetch him for me." Atem ordered.

She bowed again. "Of course my Lord." she said respectfully before leaving.

Atem hummed as he thought of his newest pet coming. It should be interesting to have a pet that looks like himself. Growing annoyed by the females around him he shooed them away. They nodded and bowed before they were taken back to their cages. He stood and began towards his chambers stopping by one of the guards.

"When Seto arrives with my new pet come for me at once." Atem ordered.

"Yes my Lord." he said bowing.

Atem nodded before leaving. He looked forward to having a new pet.

Yugi gulped as he continued walking in the woods. It became clear that even if he wanted to turn back he was lost. He would never make it back by dark. So now he needed to find a shelter to stay in but where? There surely weren't any caves in the woods were there? He needed to find something. Anything.

He took a few more steps when he heard a twig snap. Yugi froze and looked around. "Hello? I-is anyone there?" he called out. No answer. "Right Yugi because someone who wants to kill you is going to answer you." he muttered and laughed nervously. Great now he was talking to himself.

After a few moments he started walking again after a few moments. He couldn't stay in one place for too long. That was dangerous. He'd learned that when running from bullies. This wasn't much different after all.

"He'll be easy to catch." Seto said to himself as he watched the boy walking through the woods. "My cousin will have his new pet in no time."

Yugi stopped when he felt eyes on him again. "I-if there's someone there come out." he said trying to sound confident.

"You're quite the intuitive one aren't you?" Seto asked coming out of the shadows.

Yugi froze. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is not important. Now we can do this one of two ways. You can come with me willingly or I can force you to come with me." Seto said. Though no one ever picked the easy way. They always tried to run. He assumed it was the human's' will to live that made them think they could escape.

Yugi didn't answer he just turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Of course he's just like all the others. Such a drag." Seto groaned before popping up in front of Yugi. it was so sudden Yugi didn't have time to stop and ran into him. When he was about to stop the man caught him flawlessly. "Force it is then." Seto said lifting Yugi and putting him over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Yugi screamed hitting his back.

"I will eventually." Seto said. He took a step and suddenly things were blurring past Yugi. how were they moving so fast? It's so inhuman.

Moments later they were in front of a giant palace. When had this gotten here? Surely he would have seen it over the trees. Yugi struggled to get out of the man's arms as he walked into the palace still holding him.

"Tell my cousin I fetched his newest pet." Seto ordered to one of the guards. Yugi's eyes widened. Pet?

"Of course sir." the guard bowed before walking away.

"You." Seto pointed to the other guard. "Are his chains prepared?"

"Yes of course sir. In the throne room." the second guard said bowing and leading the way to the throne.

Yugi struggled to get free. "Let me go! I'm not a pet!"

"Not yet but you will be. Now stop struggling. It's annoying." Seto said coldly.

Yugi and the man came to a large room with a chair at the end of it. Where was this man taking him? A moment later he was set down but before he could run he was pushed to his knees. After that metal cuffs were put on each of his wrists and the cuffs connected to a chain that was latched to a ring on the floor. A metal collar was then placed on his neck and again a chain attached to that then the floor. The chains weren't long enough for Yugi to stand forcing him to stay on his knees. And no matter how hard he pulled he couldn't break the chains.

"Please. Just let me go. I have a grandfather. He'll be worried sick." Yugi begged.

"Shut up." Seto ordered just before a door was opened. Yugi looked to see everyone in the room bowing. Who could be so important that they'd have to bow? The man who brought him here growled and forced his head down. Yugi grunted in pain at the force.

"My dear cousin what have you brought to me this time?" Yugi heard a deep voice ask. The voice immediately had fear running through Yugi's body.

"You are the one who sent me for it." the man growled.

"Now Seto no need for the harsh tone." the voice said. "Human raise your head."

Yugi assumed he meant him though he had no idea why he was calling him by human. Yugi was shocked by the sight that met him. The voice belonged to someone who looked exactly like him with a few differences. His eyes. So fierce they seemed to see right through Yugi. Who was he? And why had everyone bowed to him when he came in?

"Devine." the new man said. Yugi gulped. "Tell me little one, what is your name?" the man asked.

Yugi broke out of his trance and answered. "Please sir. I just want to go home to my grandfather."

"Answer my question." the man said.

"Y-Yugi." Yugi stuttered.

"Hm interesting name." the man said. "I am Vampire Lord Atem Kodai."

"V-vampire? Lord?" Yugi asked in fear.

"Yes. So I suggest you keep this in mind when you speak to me little human." Atem said smirking at him.

"Can I please go home?" Yugi begged. "I have a grandfather who is bound to be worried about me."

"You won't have to worry about that from now on." Atem said.

"What?" Yugi asked

"You are going no where. You are now my pet." Aem said standing.

"I'm not a pet." Yugi said.

"You are now." Atem walked towards him. Yugi gulped and tried to scoot back but found he was incapable of doing that due to the chains. Atem grabbed the chain connected to the collar and pulled. Yugi fell foward. He winced. "You're my pet Yugi. Accept it."

"No! I won't! I'm no one's pet!" Yugi screamed though he wouldn't look at the vampire. If he did he would lose his confidence for sure.

He heard a low growl. Atem forced him to look at him. Yugi gulped as he looked at the anger in his eyes. "Learn this now little one. You don't want to challenge me." he dropped Yugi's face who just let his head hang. He heard Atem walk away.

"What do you want us to do with him my Lord?" a servant asked.

"Put him in a cage. I want him in the one closest to my chambers." Atem ordered as he walked out.

"Yes my Lord." the servant bowed. A moment later Yugi was taken out of the chain only to be put in more. He was forced to follow the servant down a hall until he came to a room. He was confused. Didn't the vampire say a cage?

The servant opened the door and pulled Yugi in. Yugi stumbled slightly and looked around. Cage was an understatement. It really was a giant cage. Well he shouldn't say giant. The ceiling was only about five and half feet tall and only about 6 feet wide. He was literally in a cage. It had a mattress and a toilet. Nothing else besides a window that was barred up.

"Th-this is it?" Yugi felt like breaking down.

The servant removed the chains but left the metal bracelets and collar on. She then left closing the door behind her and locked it. Yugi stood there for a moment before he fell to his knees. He hugged himself as he felt tears coming. He wanted to go home.

*Time skip*

Yugi woke up to the door being opened. Before he had time to register or completely wake up chains were put on him and he was pulled out of bed. Stumbling he followed the servant out.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi stuttered.

"Lord Atem has called for his newest pet." the servant said.

"Th-that's me?" Yugi asked in fear.

"Yes." she nodded. She took him to the room he had first seen the man named Atem in.

He was sitting on the large chair looking as if he was on top of the world. Atem had a smirk that said he dared anyone to challenge him. Yugi doubted many people took him up on that dare.

The servant pulled him till he was about 20 feet in front of Atem's chair. "My Lord. here is the pet you have requested."

"Very good. There is no need to chain him. He will learn quickly i am not to be taken lightly." Atem said with a smirk. The servant bowed before leaving. Yugi gulped as he was now alone with a man he had no doubt he couldn't over power. This man was tall and obviously strong. Maybe even clever as well.

"Why won't you let me go?" Yugi glared. He wasn't about to seem weak in front of his captor.

"Because you belong to me now." Atem said getting up. Yugi immediately started taking steps back.

"No! I'm not a pet!" Yugi said defiantly. Atem started walking towards him. With every step Atem took forward Yugi took one back.

"Oh but you are." Atem was suddenly behind Yugi. Yugi jumped and turned. Atem stared down at him harshly. "And i won't stand for defiance from you just as i don't my other pets."

Yugi glared at him. "How many times do i have to tell you!? I'm not your pet!" Yugi screamed. Atem's reaction was quick. Yugi put a hand to his cheek that now stung.

"You are my pet and you will obey me." Atem growled.

"And if i don't?" Yugi asked.

"You will be let go. Permanently." Atem's voice was low and deadly. Yugi gulped and nodded. He wasn't ready to die yet. "Now let's go. I must do a few tasks and check on my army."

"Army?" Yugi asked.

"Well more of uh a small fleet. It is the best fighters known to vampire kind." Atem said as he walked. Yugi followed.

"You keep saying vampire but they don't exist." Yugi said.

"Is that what you think?" Atem asked glancing back at him. Yugi couldn't figure out what was in Atem's eyes. Before it was anger now it was something...lighter.

"Its what i know. Vampires are fake. Just made up stories." Yugi said.

"Hm well you have a lot to learn then." Atem said

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked

"You'll see." Atem said distantly. He came to a room and opened the door. Yugi followed in. he found it to be a huge room that looked much like a gym. Atem continued walking and Yugi followed. They stopped when they came to a man beating on a sand bag.

"What is it my lord?" the man asked as he pounded on the bag.

"Any word on the thief?" Atem asked.

The man sighed and turned to him. "He's moving. Quickly. He's coming this way."

"Oh that should be fun. Any idea what he's after?" Atem asked.

"You, of course." the man said turning back to the bag. He started pounding on the bag again.

"Of course. He's always been after me. Now the question is what does he want?" Atem asked as he sat on a nearby chair.

"My guess is to kill you and take over the kingdom." the man said.

Yugi listened to them. They must be crazy. Kingdoms, vampires, a lord? This must be a dream. He just wished he'd wake up soon.

"That's a logical guess. Hm well i won't go down so easily. Bakura can try his best but he won't succeed. Not without a fight." Atem said.

"Of course my Lord." the man said.

"I must go feed now. Oh have you seen my newest pet?" Atem asked going to stand next to Yugi. he put a hand on him possessively.

The man looked at them. He seemed to study Yugi. Yugi tensed at the stare he got from the man. "He looks...appealing. Have you tasted him yet?"

"No. i am going to do that now. He disbelieves in vampires." Atem said smirking at the man.

"Hm he must be very naive then." the man said.

"Yes." Atem nodded.

"Has he been trained yet?" the man asked.

"I just received him last night." Atem said.

"Then why is he off chains? My Lord with all due respect he could hurt you at any moment with him not being trained. I insist you put him on chains." the man said.

"That is not necessary. He will be trained soon enough." Atem said. "Now that is enough of this conversation."

"But my Lord-" the man started.

"No. This discussion is over." Atem ordered before walking out. Yugi stood there staring at the man who stood there glaring at him.

"Do anything to hurt him and i will kill you myself." the man growled at him.

"I'm the one being held captive and yet you think i'll hurt him? You people really are crazy." Yugi said before following Atem out.

He wondering where they were going now. He also wondered what that man meant by being trained. They couldn't seriously mean train him like a dog right? That's absurd! He was not a pet and he never would be. He needed to get out. The question is how?

~Meanwhile~

"Sir news from the palace." a man said coming to the thief king. Bakura was busy training and hated being interrupted.

"What is it?" he growled.

"He has taken on a new pet. This one however is um interesting." the man said.

"Interesting how?" Bakura demanded.

"Well he looks like a sort of cuter version of the lord." the man said.

"Hm then perhaps i should take a look at this pet of his." Bakura smirked.

"Sir is that wise?" the man asked.

Bakura stopped what he was doing and turned to him. "Are you questioning me?"

"No of course not! I just don't want you in danger." the man immediately bowed.

"Get the men prepared. We're going into town." Bakura ordered.

"Yes sir." the man nodded before walking away.

Bakura smirked. "Soon Vampire Lord you will be in my grasp and when i do have you, you will be begging for death."

I know i really need to update and i will i promise. But please review this story! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chap of King's Captive! Please read and review!

I don't own Yugioh or the characters!

Yugi walked into the room Atem was in. He found Atem sitting in a chair that was far too elegant for just sitting. Yugi stood there. What was he supposed to do? The thing is if he didn't do whatever this man said he could kill him. Yugi knew he wasn't strong enough to fight anyone off. Especially when it seems like he's trapped somewhere filled with people who want nothing but to hurt him.

"Come here." Atem ordered. Yugi gulped and walked over slowly. Nervously. What was Atem going to do to him? Atem grabbed him and forced him to his knees. Yugi winced at the force. Atem pushed Yugi's head to his left shoulder. He leaned down and smelled Yugi. Yugi's heart rate increased as he felt panic rush over him. What was he going to do?

Atem smirked at the panic on Yugi's face and bit into his neck.

Yugi's eyes widened as he screamed out. 'He bit me! H-he's sucking...my blood? He's sucking my blood! Th-that means he really is a...a...a vampire.'

Atem soon pulled back. Yugi neck still bled thanks to Atem never closing the wounds. Yugi reached up to cover them but Atem slapped his hand away. Yugi yelped and pulled his hand down.

"I say when the blood stops." Atem growled.

Yugi could just nod as he didn't trust his voice. He started to feel light headed when Atem finally closed his holes. Yugi looked up at him. He gulped as he struggled to stay awake.

"You'll be a good pet won't you?" Atem smirked.

"I-I'm not a pet." Yugi tried to glare.

Atem took his chin in a tight grasp making Yugi wince. "Listen to me. You are from now on my pet and newest bloodbag. Disobey and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Yugi gulped. "I-I want to go home."

"This is your home now. What you knew before you came here is gone. Forget it." Atem growled.

"H-how can you be real?" Yugi questioned.

Atem now smirked. "You came to my kingdom. You tell me."

"K-Kingdom?"

"I am the Vampire Lord of course." Atem smirked.

"Y-you're the...the...oh god." Yugi gulped. He was dead for sure.

"The Vampire Lord." Atem said as if making fun of Yugi for being dumbfounded.

Yugi started to fall as Atem grabbed him and closed the holes. He picked Yugi up and laid him in the bed. Yugi looked up at him as his vision faded. He tried to stay awake knowing falling asleep would be the worst thing he could do right now. Though he fought hard he had no choice but to give in to the sleep.

Atem stood over him watching him sleep. He had to admit the human was quite...cute. Especially when asleep. He considered instead of putting the human in a cage like the rest just keeping him here. No he couldn't that would be showing the human kindness. He does not show humans kindness. They don't deserve it. They were below him. He rung a bell. Immediately a guard came in.

"You rang my Lord?" he said.

"Take him to his cage. I'm done with him. After that i do not want to be disturbed." Atem said.

"Yes my Lord." The guard began to drag Yugi out.

~scene change~

Bakura smirked as he broke knocked another guard out. It didn't take him long to break into the castle of the Vampire Lord. He looked forward to taking the his new pet. He knew it'd piss him off. The lord hated having things taken from him. Especially his pets.

He came to the pet's cage and found him asleep. His subordinate wasn't kidding when he said the human looked like the lord. He was almost identical to him. Opening the cage he pulled the human out. He froze for a moment when the human stirred. Once the human stopped Bakura left with him.

Once Bakura got back to his place he put the human in a cage of his own. The human groaned as he woke up. Well at least he didn't wake up at the castle. Bakura watched him as he sat up and looked around as he realized where he wasn't anymore. The human soon looked at him and jumped back.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Bakura." Bakura said. "You are?"

"Y-Yugi. D-did the lord give me to you f-for some reason?" Yugi asked.

Bakura laughed. "He didn't tell you about me did he? I took you." Bakura smirked.

"You t-took me?" Yugi looked around. "W-why am i in a cage?"

"Because i may have taken you from him but that doesn't mean i'll treat you like an equal. You are still verman."

Yugi looked down. "I just want to go home."

"Get over it." Bakura said turning away. "Have fun in your cage pet." he said before walking away.

~POV Change~

Yugi sat there in the cage alone in the dark room. What had he gotten into? He still couldn't believe vampires were real. They were supposed to be a myth. Just a story. Just something made up for halloween. Yet here he was sitting in a cage in a vampire's living room.

It never occurred to him that when he was escaping the bullies he'd run into creatures much worse. He just wanted to go home. Pulling his knees up he hugged them. What was next? Was he going to die? Or be used as bait? Or tortured? Just sitting here was torture enough. Feeling tears coming he hugged his knees tighter.

"Please. I just want to go home." he cried softly.

~Next Day~

Yugi had cried himself to sleep. When he awoke there was loud banging. He jumped awake to find Bakura in front of the cage holding a bowl.

Bakura laughed. "Did i wake you princess?"

Yugi looked away. "What do you want?" Yugi asked softly

"Do you want to eat or not? To me it doesn't really matter." Bakura said.

"I-I want to eat." Yugi said as his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in 24 hours. The bullies had taken his food and Atem hadn't fed him.

Bakura opened the cage and put in the bowl then closed and locked it again. He smirked clearly waiting for Yugi to see what's in the bowl. Yugi looked and nearly vomited. It looked like shit. Literally. It looked like this vampire had shit in a bowl and decided 'Hm Yugi would like to eat it'!

Yugi looked at him with disgust. "I'm not eating this."

"What don't like it?" Bakura smirked.

"I'd rather be drained of my blood than eat this shit." Yugi growled.

"Hm then go hungry." Bakura said walking away.

"What are you going to do with me?" Yugi asked.

Bakura stopped. After a moment he turned back to him. "Why use you of course." he smirked and walked away.

Yugi gulped.

~Scene change~

Atem sat in his throne smirking. He had such a good meal off of his newest pet. He felt the need for more. He was about to call for his pet to be brought to him when his cousin walked in.

"Seto I was just about to call for my new pet." Atem said

"That's what i came to talk to you about." Seto said.

"What about it?" Atem asked his smirk falling

"He's gone." Seto said

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Atem yelled

"I mean we put him in his cage last night but he was taken from it in the middle of the night." Seto said.

"Find him!" Atem yelled.

Seto sent out every warrior available to find Yugi.

Atem sat brooding in his throne. He hated his things being taken from him. That human belonged to him and him alone. No one else! No one had the right to take him! No one was to touch his stuff!

"We'll find him my lord." Seto said.

"Good. I want him found by tonight." Atem growled.

"Yes sir." Seto said barely holding in his anger. He bowed to Atem before leaving.

"If anyone touches my pet I will kill them." Atem said with pure venom.

Yugi sat curled up in the cage staring down. He hadn't touched the shit in front of him. He had figured out it was shit but it wasn't edible either. At least not for human consuming. He hated it here. He would say he'd rather be with the vampire lord but there was no proof to say he'd be better off there. He really just wanted to go home.

"What's wrong princess? Don't like the food?" Bakura sneered as he walked to the cage.

Yugi didn't show any sign of acknowledging him in any way. Not a word, or glance, or shift. Nothing. He was tired of giving these vampires the satisfaction. Tired of being afraid. He'd rather be dead before show either of them a shred of fear.

"Don't feel like talking princess?" Bakura sneered.

Yugi eventually glared up at him. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Angry because i took you from your precious lord?" Bakura asked. "Or perhaps it's because you want to go home so badly you're losing your mind and think you can take me on."

"Go to hell." Yugi growled.

Bakura laughed. "Where do you think i come from princess?"

"Stop calling me that!" Yugi yelled.

"Or what huh?" Bakura kneeled down close to the cage. It took all of Yugi's will not to cringed as far back as he could. "You'll pout? Yell? Shout? Or cry?" he smirked and laughed. Yugi felt chills run down his back from the laugh. "You can't do shit princess. Look at you. You're looked in a cage and no one, not even your precious lord, knows where you are. Do continue to glare all you want little princess."

"I hope he finds you and rips you apart." Yugi growled.

"Yeah sure. Keep dreaming princess. In the meantime. I suggest you eat. You'll need your strength in a half hour." Bakura smirked.

Yugi gulped. "Why?"

"You'll see soon enough." Bakura said before walking away.

~Time Skip~ (Sorry for all the skips!)

Yugi couldn't bring himself to eat whatever was in the bowl. He couldn't do it. He refused to bow to another tyrant. He was done. He would make it home no matter what it took.

"Ready princess?" Bakura appeared in front of his cage. He started to open it.

"Letting me out? Brave." Yugi said trying to sound confident.

"I think i can handle you." Bakura sneered and opened the cage. "Get out."

"And if I refuse?" Yugi tested.

"Let's just say if you want to continue breathing you'll listen to me." Bakura growled baring those demonizing fangs.

Yugi gulped and got out. Bakura didn't hesitate to grab hold of his arm so tightly Yugi knew there'd be finger shaped bruises left. Yugi winced as Bakura started dragging him down a hall. Where were they going and what was he about to endure?

Bakura took him into a room and shut the door behind him. He pushed Yugi to a metal chair and forced him to sit. Yugi tried not to shake as he looked at the table to his right. On it were a few different things that froze him down to the bone. A whip, several different daggers, duct tape, and rope. Were those for him? Was this going to be torture?

Bakura grabbed the duct tape and taped Yugi's arms to the armrests of the chair several times around his wrists then did the same to his ankles and the legs of the chair. Yugi watched with pure fear filling his eyes. He looked forward to find a camera. Was he really going to videotape this!?

"Hope you have a strong stomach princess." Bakura sneered. "This may get messy."

Yugi's breathing became rapid and uneven as he tried, if at all possible, to prepare himself for the pain that was about to come. This would be nothing compared to the pain he felt from the bullies he'd faced before.

Bakura turned on a screen that was behind the camera. Yugi watched as he did a video call with someone. A man answer and immediately looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Get your lord and tell him Bakura has an important message for him." Bakura ordered at the man. Wait! This call was going to Atem!? Was he going to torture him and make Atem watch? Would Atem even care? He didn't see him as an equal so why would he care if he got tortured? The man nodded frantically before running off.

Some time later the vampire Lord was sitting in front of his own screen. "Bakura." he growled.

"Just thought you might want to see my latest guest." Bakura sneered. He clicked a few things on the screen before the red light on the camera came up.

Yugi heard a loud growl come from the screen. "Bakura you bastard!" Atem yelled.

Yugi gulped. "P-please. H-help me."

"You took him!" Atem yelled.

"Well took you long enough to figure it out. And if you want your blood bag back in one piece i suggest you listen to my list of demands." Bakura smirked.

"What makes you think i give a damn about him?" Atem demanded. Yugi knew it. He was going to be tortured then killed. This was how he would die.

"Oh I think you do. After all his blood is O negative." Bakura sneered.

Yugi's eyes widened. How did he know his blood type? And why did it matter? Wait why did Atem suddenly go silent. Yugi shifted his eyes from the camera to the screen. Atem looked furious. Like any little thing could make him explode. The question was who was he angry at? Him or Bakura?

"So what'll it be Lord?" Bakura spat out the final word.

"Do what you want with him." Atem said too calmly.

Yugi felt his stomach drop. He was dead. This man would kill him after ra knew how long of torture. That's it. He was going to die right here in this room and he'd never get to say goodbye to his grandfather. The only thing that gave him consolation...he'd see his parents again.

DUN DUN DUN! Hehes! Sorry about the cliffhanger but i HAD to! It just seemed too good to pass up! Sorry! Hehes! Anyways! Please review oks? Bye byes from Neko Nico Ni!


End file.
